1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for transferring heat from a hot flue gas stream from a cement plant including large particles and dust to a working fluid of a power plant via a high temperature heat transfer fluid without exposing all or most of the equipment to the erosive force of the particles and dust.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for transferring heat from a hot flue gas stream from a cement plant including large particles and dust to a working fluid of a power plant via a high temperature heat transfer fluid without exposing all or most of the equipment to the erosive force of the particles and dust, where the apparatus includes a cement plant, a particle separation and heat transfer system and a power plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substantial source of waste heat available for utilization in power production is waste heat from cement plants. This heat is available in the form streams of hot flue gasses and hot air.
However, a significant obstacle to the utilization of this heat source is the fact the gas and air carries a substantial quantity of abrasive dust. Because these sources usually have very small gage pressure (i.e., pressure above atmospheric pressure) it is impossible to install effective filters to separate this dust directly from the gaseous stream.
If these heat source are not cleaned of dust, the dust will cause substantial erosion of the surfaces of heat exchangers and diminishes the efficiency of heat transfer as a result of the dust being deposited as sedimentation on the heat transfer surfaces.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a efficient apparatus, system and method for transferring heat from a cement plant flue gas stream, which typically includes larger particles and dust to a working fluid stream of a power plant without exposing the equipment to the erosive forces of entrained larger particles and dust.